


Lessons from Heichou

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, wow i can't believe i'm writing a threesome piece holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely inspired by a post on tumblr. Erwin needs a surefire way of calming down Eren in titan form just in case he loses control again, so he orders Levi to put Armin, the only person who's been successful at calming Eren, in his Special Ops squad. Levi also must train Armin so that he is physically skilled enough, so they meet for lessons daily. This must be hidden from Eren, who then overhears a conversation and gets the complete wrong idea about their situation. Confusion ensues. Along the way, Armin finds himself oddly drawn to his Corporal, Levi finds himself oddly tolerating this smart blonde kid, they both spend a lot of time dwelling on Eren, and Eren spends a lot of time dwelling on them. Threesome fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Get You Whipped Into Shape

**Author's Note:**

> oh my sweet lord i cannot believe i'm writing this 
> 
> ok so I'm not usually such a depraved writer and I'm still not 100% sure this is gonna be smutty but man I'm an SNK multishipper and damnit I'm going to write multiship fics
> 
> ugh i'm gomen it sucks and the title sucks and the chapter title is from legally blonde like what even

            After Petra has finished speaking, the table of dining recruits is dead silent. She’s smiling at Armin, but the smile is definitely strained. She knows exactly what news she’s had to deliver.

            Armin was cold a minute ago, but now he feels sweat on his palms and underarms. He pushes a flyaway strand of hair behind his ear and swallows loudly. “Sorry, w-what? I don’t think I quite caught that,” he says, praying that he misheard her.

            “Lance Corporal Levi has requested you in his office in twenty minutes,” repeats Petra softly.

            “Um… ok. Alright. I’ll be sure to be there promptly.” She smiles and turns away. Before he can lose all of his courage, Armin says hurriedly, “Do you possibly know why the Corporal would like to see me?”

            “Well…” says Petra, looking antsy, “He mentioned something about, uh, ‘discipline’ and ‘controlling the brat’?”

            Armin can practically feel the blood drain out of his face. “O-okay.” 

            “Good luck!” she says in a forced bright voice as she makes her escape to the Levisquad table. Armin tracks her movements, but looking at the Levisquad is a huge mistake, because Armin can’t help but slide his gaze slightly to the right and see the Corporal himself. Levi is staring straight at him. Armin nods to him meekly, and he gets a grim nod in return. Levi is the first to break eye contact. Armin looks to the left and sees Eren look at Petra, then Levi, then Armin himself, and then frown.

            Turning back to his friends and fellow recruits is not encouraging. They all look exactly how Armin feels. “Dude,” murmurs Connie, “What did you _do_?” 

            “Nothing!” Armin yelps, his voice cracking. He clears it gently, and repeats, “Nothing. At least, nothing that I know of.”

            Reiner shakes his head, “Well you _must_ have done something.”

          Sasha nods, “And whatever it was, you fucked up, man.”

          “Guys!” interjects Krista, “Don’t make him feel _worse_. Maybe he just… wants to review the rules with Armin or something?” Her tone of voice is less convincing than Petra’s.

          “Good joke, babe,” Ymir says cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Krista’s shoulders. “Shorty over there is gonna tear Armin a new one.” 

          “Just let him try,” hisses Mikasa, putting a hand on Armin’s own shoulder. He flinches. Mikasa means well, but her grip is like iron. “I’ll crush the squirt between my hands.” 

          “Don’t, Mikasa,” mutters Armin. “Whatever it is, I’ll be fine.” 

          “Really?” Jean says doubtfully. “What if he pulls the same stunt you told me he did on Jaeger in court?”

           Armin remembers the _thud thud thud_ of Levi’s boot on Eren’s face and feels sick. He glances over at Levi’s table again, only to find that Levi has gone. Probably waiting in his office. Waiting to kill Armin.

           He wants nothing more than to speak to Eren before the twenty minutes are up. But as Armin leaves the table and passes by, Eren is in a deep conversation with Erd about a specific move for the 3D Maneuver Gear and doesn’t see Armin walking by. Armin has no choice but to begin to make his way towards the Lance Corporal’s office. He’s a little early, but he’d much rather be early than late. Maria only knows what Levi would do to him if he were late. 

            On his way, he passes by Hanji, who beams at him. Hanji is fond of him, has been since Armin’s first day in the Corps when he listened to their incredibly long story of Sawney and Bean, and not only remained awake through the whole tale but also asked many clarifying questions on the way. When Armin has free time, he often makes his way to Hanji’s office and listens to them talk about experiments. Sometimes he even gets to help out. “On your way to Levi? I was just in his office!” they say happily. “If he ever lets you out of there, I just got some new books on Titan regeneration. Fascinating stuff. I thought you of all people would enjoy them.”

            Armin is very tempted to hug Hanji's waist and beg them to save him, but he simply gives her a weak smile, says, “Thank you, I’ll stop by if I can,” and walks on towards his doom. 

            Levi’s door is shut. He gently knocks on the wood three times, and waits. Just as he’s about to knock again, he hears a low voice. “If this is Arlert, come in. If this is anyone else, fuck off.”

            Armin takes a last look around, drinking in the sounds of laughter coming from the hall. He will never hear laughter again. Inhaling deeply, he composes himself. He’s not going to give Levi the opportunity to mock his cowardice. Armin Arlert is no longer a coward. He opens the door and walks inside.

            Levi is seated behind his desk, leaning back in his chair with an arm draped over the back. Very casual, but that doesn’t fool Armin. He’s seen Levi go from relaxed to lethal in no time at all. 

            “Corporal? You asked to see me, sir?”

            “Yes, Cadet. Sit.”

            There’s a chair facing Levi’s desk, and Armin plants himself in it hurriedly. His spine is stick straight, his hands palms down in his lap. He presents a direct contrast to Levi. There’s a pause. 

            “You’re from the Zhiganshima district, right? You and Eren have been ‘bffs’ since you were in diapers?” 

            “Y-yes, sir.” Is Eren in trouble, too?

            “Don’t piss yourself, brat. You’re not in trouble,” Levi drawls. Armin can see that the corporal’s wearing that slight smug grin of his. “I called you here for another reason. Commander Erwin and I have been talking about that raging bundle of hormones and anger that’s your boyfriend.” Armin opens his mouth to protest the term ‘boyfriend’, but he can only manage a sputter before Levi continues. “We may have avoided turning him over to the military police for the time being, but he’s still a fucking menace. While he’s proven easy to train here, in calm circumstances, there’s no guarantee of how much he’ll screw up when he’s watching his comrades dying around him. That’s where you come in, Cadet.” 

            “Sir?”

            Levi sighs deeply as he leans forward. “Come on, Arlert, I know for a fact that you’re brighter than that. You’re the only one who’s been able to calm down the monster, yes?" 

            “If- if you’re referring to Trost, then yes, I was able to communicate with Eren through… certain methods, but-“

            “I’m not asking you to stick a blade in him again. You two are close. We propose that you use that weird sexually charged bromance you have to soothe the savage beast, by staying close to him at all times.”

            Armin’s eyebrows lifted. He was being offered a chance to be by Eren’s side at all times in battle? “Of course I’d be willing to do that, sir!" 

            “I appreciate the enthusiasm, Cadet, but not so fast. To do so, you’ll have to join my squad. Special ops. And look, I know you’re a genius, or whatever, and that your strategic planning and shit is way off the charts, but let’s face it. You’re physically incapable of keeping up with the best of the best. And that’s a problem, ‘cause Jaeger’s really going to lose it if he sees you slithering down a titan’s mouth.”

            Armin remembers Trost and shudders. “I… I can manage, sir! If you’ll just let me work at it…“

            Levi raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you’re going to work, all right. If you’re really on board for this, your private lessons with me start tomorrow.”

            Armin’s mind is reeling. Not three years ago Shadis was calling him the weakest of the recruits, and now he’s being recruited to the Survey Corps Special Ops squad by Humanity’s Strongest. Even though it’s a death sentence, and Humanity’s Strongest is a scary, strange little man, it’s awesome, and more importantly it’s to help Eren. Armin would do anything for Eren.

            He stands, snapping into a perfect salute and nodding his head. “What time would work best for you, Corporal?”

            Both of Levi’s eyebrows are raised now, but all he says is, “After breakfast. 07:00 sharp, in the left wing courtyard. I’ve made sure that we won’t be disturbed.”

            “I’ll be there, sir,” Armin says.

            “Good. Oh, and one more thing: keep it a secret.”

            “Why secret, sir?” Armin asks, confused. 

            “Don’t be dense, cadet. You can imagine Eren’s reaction to your being assigned to Special Ops, can’t you?”

            Armin frowns. “He wouldn’t be very happy…”

            “No shit. Tell Ackerman if you really want, but don’t spread the word too far. Make sure Eren doesn’t find out.” 

            “Yes, sir,” says Armin sadly. He hates lying to Eren, but he realises the logic in keeping the secret. Telling Mikasa is a good idea, though.

            “Our first mission will be in about three months, and you need to be ready for it, so work hard. And don’t whine.”

            The look Levi is giving him is a challenge, and Armin knows it. He replies simply, “Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.”

            “Good. You’re dismissed.” 

            Armin carefully shuts the door behind him as he walks back into the hallway; his mind already spinning to find a decent lie to tell his fellow recruits.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	2. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin starts his training, and Levi runs him ragged. But out of nowhere, a sort of friendship starts developing between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially decided that I am using a song from a musical for every chapter title. Because I have lost control of my life.

“You’re going to have to be faster than that, Arlert.”

Sparring with the Corporal is wildly different than sparring with the rest of the 104. It’s been three hours, and Levi’s barely broken a sweat. Armin, meanwhile, is sweating buckets. He’s sticky and smelly and dirty from getting knocked to the floor so many times. He hurts all over, too, and he knows exactly where he’s going to find the bruises tomorrow. Levi doesn’t pull his punches.

And unlike the trainee corps, Armin can never take a break. Because his instructor is the one sparring with him. And his instructor is a sadist.

The Corporal comes at him again. Armin tries desperately to employ the block maneuver he was just taught, but his muscles burn and he can’t make it in time. The Corporal kicks him right in the chest, and Armin falls hard on his ass. Again.

“You didn’t even try that time,” accuses Levi, but he doesn’t look angry. He leans forward with an outstretched hand to help Armin stand. “Giving up?”

Damn him. “No,” yelps Armin, every muscle in his body protesting as he managed to get himself off the ground without resorting to getting aided by the Corporal. Levi looks slightly amused as he retracts the helping hand and stands up straight, folding his arms on his wide chest. He doesn’t move to attack. “May we continue, sir?” Armin asks through his teeth. He returns to his defensive stance, but the Corporal doesn’t move. He simply stands there, regarding Armin curiously.

“I don’t get you, Arlert,” Levi says simply.

“Um, sir?”

“I said, I don’t get you. At all. Aren’t you wondering why I’m busting your ass on hand-to-hand combat when I’m supposed to be training you to fight titans?”

Armin shrugs, surprised. “I figured you had your reasons, sir,” he says simply and truthfully.

“And what might those reasons be?” Levi asks, gazing at Armin intently.

Armin takes a second to think. “Well…” he says slowly, “This is an excellent way to build up physical endurance. And even though you’re hardly the size of a Titan-“ _Shit._ “I… um… not to say that you’re-“

“Go on, Arlert,” prompts Levi. Either he doesn’t view the remark as insulting to his height or he doesn’t care.

“Well, even though you’re hardly the size of a Titan, this is still giving me the opportunity to attempt to read an opponent’s movements, and not to freeze up when attacked. At least, that’s how I see it,” he finishes lamely.

After a pause, Levi whistles. “Well, goddamn. Why haven’t you rubbed off some of those brains on Jaeger? He could sure as hell use them.”

Armin figures this is not a question that wants an answer.

“Seriously, Arlert, if we can get your physical performance anywhere near your mental capabilities, you’d be a formidable soldier.”

Armin feels his cheeks burn at the Corporal’s compliment, and he can’t help but grin widely.

“Where’s the joke?”

“I’m sorry, sir, it’s just… I was nervous, and I pictured this whole experience being somewhat similar to what you did to Eren in the military’s court.”

Levi raises an eyebrow. “I don’t actually get off on beating up children, no matter what rumors you’ve heard.”

Reiner had actually said something equivalent to that quite recently, and Armin blushes even more. He really shouldn’t be thinking deeper into what the Corporal might possibly ‘get off on’.

“However,” Levi continues, and Armin flinches a bit, “I did actually beat the crap out of you. You’re clearly tiring astonishingly quickly, and I don’t want you getting so cut up that even Jaeger suspects something. Plus you have a course in about twenty minutes with your fellow brats. So you’re free to go for today. Drink water. Get sleep. Don’t die. We’ll meet tomorrow. Same time, same place.”

“Yessir,” Armin says, saluting.

“And quit saluting so much. I’ve always hated that formal military stuff, and you look like a fucking nerd.”

The next day is just as hard. Armin can’t seem to defend himself. Against the practice dummy, he’s not so bad. But when Levi attacks, he freezes up and panics.

Armin can’t help but start to feel hopeless. Who was he kidding, thinking he could possibly be in Levi’s squad? He’s not cut out for Special Ops. He’s not cut out for being a soldier. He’s pathetic. Every time he gets knocked to the ground, he sees the disgust in Levi’s eyes and hears his biting words, and that hurts worse then the bruises.

They spar for three more days, and just when Armin thinks he’s going to drop dead, the Corporal gives him a day off. “You’re not improving, Cadet.”

Armin feels his eyes get wet. “I… I’m try-“

“I know you’re trying. But you’re not succeeding. You’re performing abysmally. At this rate, there’s no way you’ll be able to help us with Eren. So take a day off, and come back ready to actually show me you’re capable of learning.”

Armin swallows back the lump in his throat. No matter what, he will not cry in front of the Corporal. “Yes sir.”

They come back the day after, and training starts just as poorly as it left off. Levi scoffs at him, “Pathetic. What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re not even trying to fight me.”

“Corporal, I just… get so nervous… especially since you…” Armin stammers. Normally he feels mentally superior to everyone in the room, but Levi always makes him feel like such a moron.

Levi sighs, steps forward, and Armin flinches as he puts a hand on Armin’s shoulder. “Ok, Armin. I don’t know why you feel like you’re not allowed to fight back. Or are you afraid? There’s nothing to be afraid of, all right? It’s just you and me. I won’t give you any lasting injuries, you know that. So go ahead. Give it all you have. Remember, this is for Eren’s safety, and for the safety of humanity.”

His voice is shockingly gentle and encouraging. They start to spar again, and with a new sense of purpose Armin shocks both of them by pulling a sweet little defensive move that ends with Levi being thrown to the ground. Armin tenses up, ready to be berated. But as Levi gets to his feet, the corners of his mouth quirk up, and he gently puts a hand on Armin’s shoulder again. “You’ve got it. Nice job, Arlert. We’ll start working with the maneuver gear tomorrow.”

Armin’s training goes on, and it’s absolutely exhausting by itself, let alone the fact that he also has to go to most of the same classes as the rest of the recruits and keep Eren from suspecting what Levi’s got planned for him.

But even though he often passes out the moment he hits his bed at night and his bruises have bruises, Armin’s sort of… happy. The Corps strategy classes are more in depth than the trainee ones, so he’s not bored, and he’s learning so much from Levi. Armin can feel himself getting stronger. He’s not on the same level as people like Reiner or Jean, but he’s the fittest he’s ever been.

And he’s actually… getting along with the Corporal. Like, he enjoys spending time with Levi. Weird. It’s little things, like when they can swap stories about Eren being a moron:

“…So then, he turns to me and says, “What’s soap?”

“You’re shitting me.”

“I’m not, sir! Eight years old, and he’s never heard of soap!”

“That is absolutely repulsive. How the fuck could you be friends with him for so long?”

“Well… it’s been awfully difficult...”

“Heh. I can imagine. That kid… one time I have him cleaning one of the rooms here, and I’m in the next room over. Suddenly, I hear a shriek, and I run in, thinking he’s fucking shifting or some shit. Instead, I see him pressed against a wall, cowering in fear. I’m like, ‘What the hell is going on?’ He points a shaking finger at the wall opposite him. It looks fine. I go over to investigate, and it’s a fucking spider! Like, the size of your thumbnail.”

“Oh, man… Eren hates spiders.”

“You don’t have to tell me! He made me kill it! Like a five year old!”

“Please. I’ve been killing spiders for him for years. That’s a pathological fear.”

“The kid takes on _titans_ , for the love of Maria! Like what even… whatever. Kid’s a freak. Let’s see that fighting stance, again.”

Levi’s jokes can be disgusting, but they often have Armin doubling over with laughter, and he’s even made the Corporal smile or bark out a laugh a couple of times with jokes about Eren or the other recruits. And Levi always looks scary, but Armin can’t help but notice that he looks… really nice, when he’s smiling.

He wonders about Levi. What Levi’s childhood was like. How Levi joined the Survey Corps. Whether Levi likes men or not. If Levi is involved with anyone. Little innocent totally-not-at-all-having-an-ulterior-motive things like that.

One day, when Armin is feeling particularly gutsy, he asks, “Corporal? If you don’t mind me asking, do you have a name other than simply ‘Levi’?”

Levi’s grappled to the building above Armin, but when the question is asked he gracefully lands right in front of him, on his feet like a cat. “Why do you ask?”

“I… umm… just curious. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!” Armin quickly says, hoping his prying doesn’t earn him extra laps or anything.

“That’s… fine,” Levi says amiably after a long pause, and Armin relaxes. “Levi is my last name. I have a first name.”

“Oh! So-“

“My first name is Élie.”

Élie. Armin turns it over in his head. “Élie,” he tries, feeling the foreign word leave his tongue.

“My mother’s side of the family are from an ancient clan. Hebrews, they were called. That’s where the name comes from.”

“Oh!” Armin’s eyes widen. “I’ve heard of them before!” He read something about that in one of his parent’s books.

“Yes… well. Try using the gear to jump this building without landing on it.”

That’s the signal that the conversation is over, but Armin’s not complaining. He’s never heard anyone mention anything about Levi’s family, and this speck of information is a marvel. He readies himself to make the jump, while turning over this new detail in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the concept of Levi's first name being "Élie" from the supremely perfect fic Audacity by Shoi (Up on AO3, PLEASE check that fic out, it was the first thing that made me enjoy Erwin/Levi). I absolutely adore the concept of Levi being French Jewish, considering I can count all of the Jewish characters in books/tv shows/movies on one hand.
> 
> Sorry if some lines are OOC, but if you think I would pass up the chance to have Levi call someone a 'fucking nerd' you are gravely mistaken.
> 
> I know I'm spending a lot of time on Levi and Armin's relationship, but I really love the dynamics of it and I want to prove that it's extremely cohesive. Not many people enjoy this pairing, so I want to show them why I do. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much for reading, and my tumblr is erenjaegrrr.tumblr.com, if ya wanna check it out.


	3. There's a Fine, Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's missing Armin, and jumps to a wild conclusion. Mikasa has no choice but to encourage him, and starts getting caught up in her own lie.

Eren hasn’t seen Armin in a long time.

Well, that’s not quite true. He sees Armin almost every day, but only in passing. They wave and smile at each other in the hallways, they joke around during practice. But they don’t sleep together anymore like they did in their trainee days, because Eren still sleeps in the dungeon.

Not only that, but at the beginning of their time in the Survey Corps, Armin and Eren would hang out a lot in their free time, and now it seems that whenever they have time to spare, Armin is nowhere to be found. When Eren asks Mikasa what Armin’s up to, she just shrugs. 

And Eren misses Armin. A lot. He misses him like he’s got a hole in his chest. So this is problematic. 

One day at dinner, Armin walks up to the Levis Squad table. Eren smiles at him, eager to have any sort of interaction, but all he gets in return is a faint nod of the head. Armin walks right past him. _Is Armin mad at me?_  

“Corporal Levi, you asked to see me?” he says. 

“Oh, good, Armin. Walk with me,” the Corporal says, standing and pushing in his chair. He and Armin leave the dining hall together, talking intently. 

_What the fuck?_

“Petra, why did the Corporal ask to see Armin?”

Petra shrugs, “I have no idea. Maybe talking about strategy or something? Yeah.” But as she speaks she averts her eyes. Petra has always been a terrible liar. 

And… wait a minute. Levi called him ‘Armin’. _Levi called Armin by his first name_? What the hell? He still calls Eren ‘shitty brat’, for fuck’s sake! 

And, ok, maybe Eren’s a bit starstruck around Levi. And maybe he’s a bit jealous that Armin’s getting attention from him and Eren gets grunts and nods. And maybe he’s also a bit jealous that Armin’s turning his big shining blue eyes and directing his clear voice towards Levi. Maybe. But this is still really fucking weird.

So naturally Eren follows them. He has to. He follows them all the way to Levi’s study, but all he can make out from their conversation is, “…meet earlier. I have an important meeting at fifteen.”

“Of course! Thanks for giving me a day off, I’m still sore from yesterday.” 

“You earned the day off by giving it your all. But don’t expect breaks in the future just because you’re _so pretty_.”

That’s all Eren needs to hear. 

“Mikasa,” he says urgently, “Can I talk to you for a second?"

Mikasa turns to him warily. She has a bad feeling that she knows exactly what Eren wants to talk about. “What’s wrong, Eren?”

“Has Armin been spending time with you? And talking to you?”

“Of course,” she says, noting with surprise that Eren’s ears are turning red.

“Has… has he mentioned Corporal Levi at all?”

“Why do you ask?” 

“Well…” he pauses, as he appears to be looking for the right words, “I’ve seen them together quite a lot lately. And the other day I, um… _accidentally_ overheard one of their conversations. You don’t think… Armin and the Corporal are… _involved_ , do you?” The red has spread from Eren’s ears to his entire face, and he can’t look her straight in the eyes. 

Mikasa stares at him, shocked.

She has been expecting this for some time now, ever since Armin came to her bed a few hours after he was summoned to Levi’s office.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, ‘Kasa,” Armin mumbles, sliding next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“What did he want?” Mikasa asks without preamble, putting an arm around his shoulders and reeling him in to snuggle with her. 

“Can you promise me something first?” 

“Depending on what it is,” she replies diplomatically.

“Please don’t tell Eren,” Armin begs, looking at her worriedly. He realises that what he’s just requested of her is an incredibly tall order. The three of them tell each other everything.

“What. Did. He. Want.” Her tone is steely, and her arms are tense around him. 

Armin gulps and says quickly, “The Commander is concerned that Eren will lose control in his titan form again.”

“He’s got it under control!" 

“He tried to kill you once, Mikasa! It’s a very rational fear.” She doesn’t reply, only begins to run her fingers through his hair in a begrudging silence. This is a cue for him to continue. “Anyway, they heard about how I managed to bring Eren back to his senses, and they want me to be close to him in battle, so-“

“They want you to join Special Ops.” Her tone is flat. Both of them realise that they’ve broached the touchy subject of Armin succeeding where Mikasa has failed, when it comes to calming Eren.

“Umm… yes. And to do so, Corporal Levi has offered to privately train me daily, until our first expedition. And Eren’s certainly going to notice my absence, so I need you to help me keep him from discovering the Commander’s plans. Because he won’t want me risking my life for him." 

Mikasa lets out a huff of breath. “And what makes you think _I’m_ ok with you risking your life like this?” In response, Armin stutters, but she cuts him off. “I’m only teasing you. Of course I hate the idea of you being in the line of danger, but I believe in how strong you can be.”

He grins widely and beautifully at her, until she can’t help but smile back. “Thank you, Mikasa.” 

“Yeah, well. You just tell me if that psycho shrimp is making you unhappy.”

“Mikasa!” Armin admonishes halfheartedly. He knows that Mikasa has a deep rooted hatred for the Corporal, tempered by grudging respect, and there’s nothing he can do to change that. Still, he feels as though he has to stand up for his superior officer. “The Corporal is doing a very generous thing, taking time out of his busy schedule to train me like this. He’s not a bad person.” 

Mikasa isn’t buying it. “Just tell me if I need to kick his ass,” she says as she squeezes him gently and intertwines her legs with his. Soon after, Eren comes over to join them on the bed, and the conversation is over.

 

* * *

 

So, yes, Mikasa has been expecting Eren to ask her about Armin. But she never expected his mind would jump to something like this. _Armin and Levi, involved? Eren, what the hell?_ She is well aware that Eren shares a deep bond with Armin, and wildly infuriated by the fact that Eren has a furious crush on Levi. But she can’t believe he’s being this delusional and jealous. _Armin and Levi_? Mikasa can’t even picture it.

But, wait a minute. This could work. If Eren can believe his crazy theory, he’ll be so distracted that he’ll never guess what Levi and Armin are actually planning. And although Mikasa doesn’t want to cause any trouble between Eren and Armin, Eren being mad at Levi is fine with her.

“Mikasa?” Eren prompts, jarring her from her thoughts.

“They’re together,” Mikasa blurts out.

“I… wha?” stammers Eren. He looks as if someone just kicked him in the chest.

Mikasa feels bad, but she reminds herself that she has to do this. For Eren. For Armin. To mess with Levi. “They’re together,” she repeats. “They sneak out to fuck all the time. That’s why Armin hasn’t been around much lately.”

“They… _fuck_?” Eren says in a despairing voice. 

“Constantly. Armin says it’s incredible, although I personally think he’s lost his mind.” 

“Oh…” whispers Eren. 

His shoulders slump, and Mikasa sees tears in his eyes. She sighs deeply, “Eren-“ 

“Igottago,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes as he quickly leaves the room.

Well. That could have gone better. But wow, could Eren _be_ any more of a moron? _Armin and Levi_. That’s just… wow.

…Then again, she thinks, they _have_ been pretty chummy lately. She even caught Levi laughing at one of Armin’s jokes. 

Could it be? No. That’s stupid. Armin would never… would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GUESS WHAT HAPPENED? Microsoft Word deleted more than three thousand words of not only this story, but also Attack on Supernatural! YAY!!! *slams head into wall* 
> 
> So I apologise for the delay, but I couldn't bring myself to rewrite some of my FAVOURITE parts of both of the stories for a while. I had to stew over it first. The title is courtesy of Avenue Q, which I FINALLY saw last night, and I really love that I got the chance to write some Mikasa/Armin. I know this isn't the purpose of the fic, but I truly can't help it. I'm a shameless multishipper and Mikasa/Armin as a pair never get any love. Also, my headcanon is that the trio is incredibly cuddly and touchy together <3 <3 <3
> 
> Attack on Supernatural is probably going on a temporary hiatus. I've started writing a new SNK Eren/Levi AU that I'm SUPREMELY pumped about. I'm even writing smut for the first time! It won't be published until I'm substantially done with it, but stay tuned! This fic will keep getting updated, however. It's quick and easy for me to write :)
> 
> (quiet reminder that my tumblr is erenjaegrrr.tumblr.com, and I LOVE COMMENTS, they keep me writing faster!!!)


	4. I'm Not That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spreads to the rest of the recruits, and the Survey Corps rumour mill is alive and well. Eren realises that his problems are bigger than he imagined, and he mopes like a lovesick puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* so I added a couple tags... and changed the rating. This chapter gets a little kinky. I hope ya'll enjoy our dear Eren tickling his pickle.

            The next day, during normal recruit training, Eren looks like death. His eyes are red, swollen, and have bags underneath them that rival Corporal Levi’s.

            “Eren, are you still alive?” Sasha asks as they spar. Her concern doesn’t stop her from knocking Eren to the ground for the fifth time. However, she helps him up quickly. 

            “…Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” he groans, rubbing his sore ass. 

            Sasha raises an eyebrow. “Really? Because last time I checked, you were ranked second in the 104 for hand-to-hand. Last time we did this, you creamed me! What gives?”

            “I told you, I’m fine, Sasha. Let’s keep going.” He resumes his stance, but he looks weak enough to get knocked over by a passing breeze. 

            Sasha sighs. “Ok, Eren,” she says gently, placing one hand on his upper back and pushing him towards the edge of the sparring field, “Practice is basically over, anyway. Let’s take a water break.” 

            She shoves him on the bench and sits next to him. Soon enough, Krista comes walking over.

            “Oh my gosh, is he ok?” she says worriedly.

            Sasha shrugs, “I have no idea. But does he look ok to _you_?”

            “He looks like hasn’t slept right in a week,” Reiner says as he and Connie walk over.  

            “Eren, is there anything wrong?” Krista asks him gently, putting an arm on his shoulder. Eren flinches a bit. 

            “Yeah, thanks Krista, I’m just… just…” Tears form in Eren’s eyes and he angrily rubs at them. 

            “Dude, clearly something’s bugging you,” Connie says, plopping down on the bench on Eren’s other side and putting his hand on Eren’s other shoulder, still holding his cup of water. “So spill. We’re your friends, man.” 

            “Umm… I don’t know if I should… um… ArminandtheCorporalaretogether.”

            Connie chokes on his water, and Reiner furiously pounds his back. “Wait…” Connie sputters through coughs, “What?!?”

            Eren hangs his head. “I heard them talking… and the things they were saying were kinda…  so I asked Mikasa, and she said Armin said that he and Corporal Levi were involved.”

            “Holy shit,” blurts Sasha, as Reiner lets out a low whistle. 

            “…Wait, when you say together, do you mean like holding hands, or-“

            “Krista, you are _adorable_ ,” Reiner says fondly. “I betcha Levi ties him up.”

            “Reiner!” Sasha admonishes, kicking him in the shin. Eren lets out a low groan and puts his face in his hands.

            “Wait, oh my god, d’you think so?” asks Connie with wide eyes.

            Reiner ruminates on it for a moment. “Mmm… maybe. Or maybe Armin ties _him_ up. The kid’s tough. I can see it.”

            “Please stop,” moans Eren through his fingers.

            “No way, you really think Armin would have the guts to tie up the _Corporal_?” Sasha says to Reiner, despite herself.

            “Well, maybe there’s no tying. But either way, I’m thinking Armin would top.” 

            “No. Way.”

            “Come on, Sasha-“ Reiner stops as he sees Jean, Ymir, and Bertholdt walking up to them. “Guys! Come settle an argument.”

            “What is it this time, Reiner?” Bertholdt asks nervously.

            “Armin and Levi are having sex!” Connie pipes up, eager to be the one to share the news.       

            “You guys, come _on_ ,” moans Eren, but no one’s paying attention to him anymore.

            “Shut the fuck up,” Jean says to Connie, absolutely shocked.

            “No, man, it’s true!” insists Connie. “Eren heard it from Mikasa who heard it from Armin!” 

            Jean looks at Eren, who looks too miserable too be lying. “That is like… the best gossip I’ve heard ever,” he says slowly.   

            “I know, right?” Reiner says in agreement. “So I think that Armin is topping, but Sasha says it’s Levi. What do you think?” 

            “Armin,” Jean says, right as Ymir and Bertholdt say, “Levi.” They look at each other, bemused.

            “YOU GUYS!” Eren suddenly yells, darting up off the bench. His friends stop mid-argument to look at him.

            “What is it, Eren?”

            “Will you _knock it off_?” Eren feels tears threatening to form, and he rubs at his eyes angrily. “This is making me sick.”

            “Why is this bothering you so much, man?” Reiner asks.

            “It’s because he’s upset that Armin rejected him for someone cooler,” Jean says smugly. “Right, Jaeger?”

            “Wait, Eren likes Armin? I thought he was always panting over Levi,” says Ymir.

            “What? You- I- no!” Eren sputters. Suddenly everyone’s looking at him, and his ears feel hot.

            Connie nudges him. “Well, which is it, Eren?” 

            “I- um, well- that’s just- I gotta go!” yelps Eren, quickly shoving his way through the small crowd of his friends and making tracks for the castle, leaving the group whispering about him curiously.

* * *

 

            That night in his cell he tosses and turns, his flimsy mattress squeaking, the question echoing in his head. _Which is it, Eren?_ Is he jealous of Armin, or Levi? Does he like Armin, or Levi? And why the hell has he not considered this before?

            Well, it’s _difficult_ , that’s why. 

            On one hand, there’s Armin. Armin, who Eren has known since he was five years old, who has somehow continued to love Eren through all those difficult years. Armin, who read stories to Eren and inspired him to leave the walls. Armin, who has sweet big blue eyes and silky blonde hair, whose nose crinkles up in an _incredibly sexy way_ when he’s being crafty. Armin, whose big words and clever plans make Eren feel incredibly stupid, but in a good way. Armin, who is comfort and close and lovely and sweet and beautiful.

            On the other hand, there’s Levi. Levi, who Eren has known for a few months, who acts disgusted by Eren but occasionally lets slip a bit of genuine praise that has Eren walking on air for days. Levi, who is Eren’s role model, the deadly yet noble soldier that Eren’s always aspired to be. Levi, with those defined muscles and sharp eyes, whose fine lips so rarely turn up at the corners when he’s amused. Levi, whose sharp tongue and lethal movements make Eren feel clumsy, but in a good way. Levi, who is danger and distance and fluid and strong and… beautiful. 

            Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Fuck damn shit fuck. 

            Eren wants both of them.

            Eren wants both of them at the same time.

            _This is not good._ _This is very very not good._

And on top of the discovery that he’s some kind of polygamist, all this thinking about the two of them has gotten Eren very, very hard. And Eren’s never been able to ignore that sort of thing. Thinking about titans doesn’t work, running doesn’t work, cold showers don’t work, If he’s hard, he’s hard until he does something about it. 

            The only good thing about dungeon life is that no one’s around to hear the moans. At first there was always a guard posted outside the cell, but as days turned into weeks and Eren didn’t titan out and kill everyone in his sleep, security got pretty lax. Since Eren’s always been pretty loud when it comes to jerking off, he’s infinitely grateful for that.

            Stifling his shame, Eren slips his hand into his pants and grabs himself firmly. After a couple strokes, he’s already moaning. It’s been way too long. The last time he got laid was before he joined the Survey Corps, and he’s suddenly got a lot of lovely imagery to work with, like _Armin straddling him, grinding, as Eren pulls him in for a kiss, while Levi stands behind him, biting, kissing, and sucking on his neck, sneaking his hands between Eren and Armin to unbutton their pants._ His moans are getting louder, now. Part of him feels bad, but he hasn’t felt this turned on in a long time. His toes curl and his hips buck as he rubs his thumb over his tip, and Eren thinks of _Armin writhing on top of him, as Levi strokes both Armin and Eren’s cocks together, watching Armin come as Levi whispers in his ear, urging him to come for him, let go, come on, Eren-_

Eren lets out one last low moan as he arches his back, covering his hand in thick white come. After a few sweet moments, he comes down from his high, panting and sweating. Damn, it really has been too long.

            He wrinkles his nose in disgust at his gooey hand, rubbing it on the side of the bed. Then he flops back down, burying his head in the pillow and cursing up a storm. What exactly is he supposed to do about this? What’s he going to do, barge in on Levi and Armin when they’re fucking and ask if he could join in?

            No. His fate seems to be endless sexual frustration. And heartbreak. Because he not only wants to fuck Levi and Armin. More importantly, he also just wants to spend _time_ with them. Talk with them, share their jokes, wrap his arms around them, cuddle with them… damnit. Fucking damnit.

            He loves them both so much, and there’s absolutely nothing he can do about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter taken from Wicked. "Blonde hair, with a gentle curl..." hehehe. It was actually my friend's idea, so I can't take credit (bless you, Mads). 
> 
> Hope ya'll had an excellent New Years! I'm going back to school soon (boooo, hisssss) so updates might get even slower, but I am NOT stopping this story. I've even already written some neat makeout scenes for it, if I do say so myself ;)
> 
> You can find me at erenjaegrrr.tumblr.com. And lastly, comments are truly and deeply appreciated! They make me write faster.


	5. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin receives some shocking news from Mikasa, and goes to fix his relationship with Eren. It doesn't go well.

            Armin is leaving the breakfast table and heading for another training session with Levi when Mikasa grabs his arm. “Hey, Armin? Can we talk?”

            “Uh…  sure!” Armin says, smiling at her as they walk into the deserted hallway. “Just make it quick, if you can, you know how Levi is about punctuality, he-“

            “Yeah…” interrupts Mikasa, “That might have something to do with what I need to talk to you about.”

Armin’s eyes narrow. “What’s up?” he asks warily, praying Mikasa hasn’t tried to stab Levi with one of their blades or something.

            “Eren approached me, asking about what you were doing with Levi.”

            “Oh, damn,” says Armin, his heart sinking. He should have seen this coming. Eren may have a one-track mind, but he is certainly not stupid. “So he knows?” 

            “…Not exactly,” she says after a pause. 

            “What do you mean? What did you tell him?” he asks warily. Mikasa is a terrible liar. 

            “I… may have told him you and Levi were fucking,” Mikasa says quickly. 

            For a moment, all Armin can do is gape at her. Then he tries words. “We- he- you said-“

            “I had no choice,” she protests. “He wasn’t going to believe that you were just talking, or something. And it was the first thing that came into my mind.”

            “And he believed it?” shrieks Armin.

            “Yeah!” says Mikasa.

            “What the _fuck_?”

            Armin looks at the ceiling as though some higher power could deliver him from this absurdity. This is unbelievable. This is just…

            “I can’t believe Eren thinks Levi and I are… involved!” 

            “I know,” Mikasa says. Then, after a moment, she mutters darkly, “And I can’t believe he’s jealous.” 

            Armin snaps his head back down to look at her. “Wait, jealous? Of whom?”         

            Mikasa rolls her eyes. “Both of you, Armin. Isn’t it obvious?”

“Eren… is jealous… of Levi, and of me?” he says slowly, his mind reeling. So…”

            “I _know_ you’re smarter than this,” snaps Mikasa, “Eren loves you, obviously, but he seems to be crushing on the Corporal, too. I have no fucking clue _why_ -“

            “Eren… loves me?” interrupts Armin, his heart starting to speed up. 

            “Armin,” Mikasa says, and now her voice is gentler. “Armin, you can’t have possibly thought otherwise?” 

            He did, though. He really did. He had always loved Eren, but had only realised just how deeply his love ran when they were about thirteen. By then, Eren’s main interest was titan-killing training, and although Armin knew that Eren loved him, he figured it was more in a brotherly way. Sure, they had kissed a bunch of times, and jerked each other off, too, in their shared bed in the barracks. But everyone did that, and the both of them had done it with other people, so Armin didn’t think much of it.

            Even though he treasured those encounters with Eren as much as he treasured thoughts of the outside world.

            So he buried his feelings. Armin had a very powerful mind, and he could force himself not to agonize over his best friend. Instead, he had moved on to other focuses of affection… like Levi. But if what Mikasa was saying was true…        

            “I… don’t know,” Armin voices slowly. “How do you know for sure?”

            “What _don’t_ I know about that kid?” she says wearily, “Plus, Sasha told me that some of the guys cornered Eren during sparring and got him to tell them what was bugging him so much. He told them, and then they asked him who he was so upset about, you or Levi. He couldn’t answer. Sasha said it was very clear he couldn’t choose.” 

            “Well… that’s unexpected,” admits Armin, mulling it over in his head. He’s thrilled at this new revelation, and although Eren’s equal affections for Levi should be bothering him, it’s totally not. Suddenly, he realises all of what Mikasa just said. “Wait, Sasha and the rest of the guys believe the rumor, too?”

            “Yes. Now they’re just debating who tops. I punched Sasha in the stomach when she said Levi would tie you up,” she adds satisfactorily. 

            Armin feels his face turning pink as he imagines it. “Well that’s… we would never be so…”

            “Armin,” Mikasa says, grabbing his shoulders, “You’re not actually fucking Levi, are you?” 

            “What?” he says in shock, “No!”

            But she’s not satisfied. “Do you _want_ to fuck Levi?” 

            Armin’s pause is too long, and Mikasa makes a small gagging noise. “I’m sorry, I can’t _help_ it!” he says defensively.

            “How did I get saddled with you two idiots? How could either of you want any part of that disgusting little creature?”

            “I don’t just want to- to _fuck_ him!” Armin protests. “I _like_ him, Mikasa. He’s surprisingly nice, and smart, and funny, and… sweet.” 

            She’s giving him an incredibly doubtful look, and he sighs. “I know you don’t like it, but don’t worry. There’s no chance of it ever happening, anyway.”

            “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Armin,” Mikasa says gruffly. “Or Eren too, for that matter.” She looks at him intently, and it’s clear she’s not just talking about Levi anymore. Mikasa has always been like this, constantly worrying, and the more time her boys spend away from her, the worse she gets.

            He grins, puts his hands on her shoulders, and leans on his tiptoes to kiss her forehead lightly. “Don’t worry,” he says gently but firmly. “We’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

            The next day, Armin manages to find time to go see Eren. He’s not sure exactly what he’s going to say about the Levi thing, or whether he’ll say anything about it at all, but either way he figures that spending some quality time with Eren would be a good thing. They used to spend almost every hour of every day together, after all, and he misses that. Eren probably misses it, too.

            So he goes to the stables at thirteen o’ clock, where he knows he will find Eren feeding and grooming his horse. Sure enough, he’s there. He has his back to Armin, but Armin would recognize those shoulders and mop of brown hair anywhere.          

            “Hey!” Armin says gaily, walking towards him.

            Eren jumps at the greeting, whipping around to face him. He smiles, but it’s not a typical Eren-smile, all warmth yet with a definite ferocity. It’s a half-assed smile that doesn’t reach his lovely blue-green eyes. “Hey, Armin,” he says tiredly. 

            “You ok?” asks Armin concernedly.

            “Me? Oh, yeah, ‘m fine,” Eren says. “Just tired.”

            “Have you been sleeping?" 

            Eren flinches at that. “Ha ha, of course! Yeah… why wouldn’t I be?”

            His voice cracks, and Armin frowns. “Eren, if there’s something wrong, you should tell me right now. I feel like things between us have been strained lately-“

            “But I bet things between you and Levi are just fine, right?” Eren suddenly blurts, his face turning red. 

            Armin gapes at him. “Eren, wha-“

            “Don’t try and play dumb with me, Armin!” Eren snaps, “I’ve heard all about you two!”

            “But, Eren-“

            Eren cuts him off as he steps forward to get right in Armin’s face. “I can’t _believe_ you’re fucking Levi. Do you know how goddamn stupid that is? I thought you were the smart one!” 

            “Please just give me a minute to explain!” Armin says, reeling back from the force of Eren’s anger. It’s certainly not the first time he’s seen Eren this angry, but it’s so unexpected that he’s caught completely off guard. 

            “No!” shouts Eren, “You’re being such a goddamn _slut_ that the whole Corps knows about it.”

            Even though it’s obvious that Eren is only speaking rashly on account of his feeling left out, the slur hurts like a slap, and Armin recoils sharply. He’s not sad, though. Armin is _angry_.

            The moment the words leave Eren’s mouth, his expression changes to one of regret. There’s an awkward pause, which he breaks with, “Armin, I-“

            “Eren,” Armin says. His tone of voice is calm, but his fists are clenched and shaking. “I am hurt because you did not bother to ask me about these rumors before you decided they were true. I am hurt because you just called me a horrible name to shame me about my hypothetical sex life. And I am hurt because you are being a complete _asshole_.”

            Eren blanches, “I am not… I’m just making sure you’re not doing anything you’re going to regret!”

            “Wow, thanks,” Armin says, “But I don’t need you of all people telling me how to live my life!” 

            “Just tell me that the rumors are totally fucking crazy,” Eren begs. 

            “Eren! For fuck’s sake, of course I’m not fucking Levi!” Armin yells. Then he pauses, and decides to get his revenge by wounding Eren right back. He smirks and adds, “But I would like to.”

            Eren flinches as if Armin has smacked him. “That’s… disgusting, Armin! He’s our superior officer!”

            “You are a blatant hypocrite!” shrieks Armin.

            “What do you mean, I’m a hypocrite?” says Eren.

            “Eren, it is completely obvious that you like Levi,” Armin says.

            At least Eren doesn’t deny it, and he even has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. “I… that’s just… a completely different…”

            “No, it’s not, Eren,” Armin says calmly. 

            “Well… well ok I like him, but… I like you too! And I can’t see you guys go off without me!” he says passionately.

            “You can’t control these things, Eren,” says Armin.

            “But I can’t lose you like this!” bellows Eren, and it’s loud, far too loud. Suddenly Armin realises that their whole argument has been very loud in a very public place, and anyone could come investigate what they’re screaming about at any minute. Sure enough, right after this thought occurs to him, he hears boots clacking their way towards the stables. He prays that it’s anyone, _anyone_ but Levi….

            But of course, it’s Levi, staring at the two of them shrewdly. Eren gasps, and Armin curses under his breath. This is a terrible day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title curtesy of Les Miserables :3
> 
> You can find me at erenjaegrrr.tumblr.com
> 
> Expect some kisses in the next chapter!


	6. Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin explains the awkward situation to Levi. Levi is more receptive to the idea than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this chapter title is curtesy of Rocky Horror Picture Show, and you know what THAT means... 
> 
> if you told me two years ago that i would write about a 34 year old and a 15 year old doing the do, i would have called you a fucking pervert.
> 
> i guess i'm a fucking pervert.
> 
> anyway, here's the do

“There a problem here, you two?” Levi barks, eyeing the two of them curiously, “Armin, what’s going on?”

Armin opens his mouth (to say what, he has no idea), but Eren speaks first. “Sure, ask _Armin_ what’s going on. You can trust _Armin_ , after all. You can trust him with _everything_.”

His tone is dripping with poison, and both Levi and Armin look at him in surprise.  
  
“What the everloving fuck are you going on about?” says Levi. Then he looks at Armin, who’s currently holding back tears, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Armin?”

Seeing Levi being so gentle and caring towards Armin is too much for Eren, and he chokes out a sob before stomping away from the stables. Armin looks after him sadly.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Levi says bewilderedly. “Is he gonna titan out? ‘Cause that would be pretty much the opposite of what we’re trying to do here.”

“It’s complicated,” says Armin. He takes a deep breath, and adds, “Can we talk about it somewhere a bit more private?”

 

* * *

 

They head to Levi’s office, and the moment they get inside, Levi shuts the door firmly. “Ok,” he says, “Definitely private. No one’s gonna come in here without knocking first. So what in the name of Sina is going on here?”

“Ummm… well…” Armin says awkwardly. This is going to be a really uncomfortable conversation.

“Spit it out, Armin, we should be training right now,” snaps Levi, but his eyes look amused.

Armin swallows thickly. “Eren… Eren somehow got it into his head that we were… um… involved.”

Now Levi raises his eyebrows. “How on earth did he get that notion into his head?”

“Well… I think Mikasa must have told him a lie, to keep him from guessing the truth about the training… and he believed it."

"Huh," Levi says. Armin waits for more, but Levi simply looks at him, expecting him to continue.

And for some reason,” he continues, his face feeling hot, “So does everybody else!”

“Would that really be so hard to believe?”

“What?” Armin asks, looking up in confusion. Levi is leaning against the wall, arms crossed, giving him an unreadable look.

“Is the idea of you and me being an item so unreasonable?”

Well. That was the last thing Armin was expecting.

“Umm… uh… I… suppose not? It’s kind of unlikely, but I guess it would be possible…” He hears a tch from Levi and feels his face grow even hotter. Levi’s taunting him, and even though he does that lightly on a daily basis, this is too much of a sensitive subject for Armin. He blurts, “What, Corporal, are you saying that that would be something you’d be interested in?” before he can stop himself.

Levi shrugs, but Armin could swear he sees a bit of colour appear on Levi’s cheeks. His tone is just as dry and obnoxious as it always is, though. “I’m not the one who’s gotten a boner when we’ve sparred…”

Oh, _shit_. Armin had really hoped he didn’t notice. But two can play at this game. “Yeah, well, I’m not the one who keeps checking out my ass when we’re using the 3D maneuver gear!”

Levi flinches, and then relaxes with a catlike smile, uncrossing his arms. “Fair. You know, it’s ok if you like me. No need to be embarrassed about it,” he adds teasingly, “I’m quite attractive, if you haven’t noticed.”

Armin snorts. “And so modest.”

“I’m an honest man,” Levi deadpans, taking a step towards Armin. He’s kind of close, now, and Armin realises for the first time that he’s about an inch taller than Levi. He also can’t help but admire Levi’s fine features, his thin lips, grey eyes, and pointed nose. “And… I _will_  admit that you don’t repulse me as much as most of the other brats.”

Coming from Levi, that’s like a declaration of love, and Armin knows it. He gulps, and subtly pinches his thigh to make sure he’s not dreaming. “T-that’s high praise, coming from you, but…” Armin can’t think of anything more to say. His heart is pounding, and he’s kind of forgetting what words are, at the moment. Levi’s clearly only teasing him. Who could like such a stupid-

“Armin,” Levi interrupts his thoughts, stepping even closer and staring at him without blinking, “Do you want me to kiss you? It’s ok to say no.”

Why the fuck would he say no? But at the moment, Armin can’t say anything. His tongue feels limp, his lips glued together. All he can do is nod.

Levi smiles, and it’s not a sarcastic smile, or a bitter smile. The only way Armin can describe it is relieved, and sweet. Levi’s eyes are less frowny then he’s ever seen them. The next thing Levi does is gently cup Armin’s jaw with both hands, and lean in. It feels like an eternity, it feels like a second, but Armin feels Levi’s lips gently press against his. They’re warmer than he expected, and he’s surprised his head hasn’t caught on fire, with the heat he feels. They stay against Armin’s lips, for a moment, and they press a bit firmer before Levi pulls back.

_Oh. Ok._

Eager for more, Armin keeps his eyes shut, but Levi’s hands leave his face and he opens his eyes disappointedly.

“What are you giving me those big-ass eyes for? Kiss wasn’t good enough?” Levi says coolly.

“No! Not at all,” Armin quickly assures him, debating how to best phrase his disappointment. “I just… I guess I thought it would be a bit more… well, intense.”

“Well ex- _cuse_ me,” Levi says. “I figured I should take it easy on a brat like you.”

Armin laughs and says, “It’s hardly my first kiss, you know. I’ve been around, we all have. A bunch of hormonal teenagers stuck in a small recruitment barracks, with the constant fear of death? Things happen.”

Levi gives him a stony glare. “Well, it seems we have a regular expert here! Why’d you even go through so much trouble to get a kiss from _me_? Why not just-“

Armin cuts him off by grabbing his shoulders and pressing his lips to Levi’s. Levi breaks away quickly, looking quite surprised, and not altogether displeased. “Oi.”

But Armin isn’t backing away. Still with his hands on Levi’s shoulders, he brushes his lips to Levi’s ear. Levi tenses slightly, but doesn’t push him off. Armin grins as he whispers, “Are you jealous, Corporal?”

“You are really asking for it, kid,” Levi says through gritted teeth, but he also sounds impressed.

“Yeah… ‘cause I’m not _getting_ it,” says Armin in an innocent voice, as he grazes the shell of Levi’s ear with his teeth, prompting a slight shiver from the older man. When he gently tugs on Levi’s earlobe with his teeth, that’s when Levi snaps.  
He wraps his arms around Armin’s waist, lifting him into the air with ease. Armin obediently wraps his legs right above Levi’s hips, and he’s carried to Levi’s desk. Levi kisses him again, and Armin gasps with pleasure as he begins ferociously mouthing at Armin’s lower lip. It’s pure teasing when Levi starts running his tongue over the lip, and Armin makes a sort of high-pitched noise and parts his lips expectantly. Levi wastes no time in slipping his tongue into Armin’s mouth, only to moan loudly as Armin begins to gently suck at it.

As the kiss progresses, Armin can’t help but begin to untuck Levi’s crisp white shirt, eager to get his hands onto skin. Ever since the first time he saw Levi shirtless, Armin has wanted to touch.

He’s stopped when Levi’s hands gently grab his wrists. “Not so fast,” chuckles Levi, “We still have training.”  
Armin tries, he really tries not to whine, but he totally fails.

“Can’t we take another day off?” he pleads.

“Absolutely not,” sighs Levi, attempting to pull away as Armin’s legs struggle to keep their grip on his torso, “Maria knows Eren Jaeger isn’t going to calm down by himself.”

Armin sighs too, and then he remembers something. “Before we go… can I tell you a secret?” he says, quiet and playful.

Levi regards him suspiciously. “What the fuck are you talking about,” he replies flatly, but he stops trying to get untangled from Armin.

Armin grins like a shark (the expression strikes Levi as looking perverted on his sweet cherubic face), and puts a gentle hand on the crook of Levi’s neck and shoulder. Levi shudders slightly as Armin leans forward to whisper, “You’re not the only one. Eren likes me, too.”

“Why the shit should I care who Eren likes?” snaps Levi, but Armin senses jealousy, and he knows exactly where this is going.

“Aaaaaand,” he draws out, still in Levi’s ear, “He also likes _you_.”

Now Levi leans back to stare at Armin in shock. “Are you kidding?”  
  
“Nope,” Armin says, popping the ‘p’. “I’m quite serious. He likes both of us. He can’t choose whom he likes more.”  
  
“And you’re… _happy_ , about this?” Levi says confusedly.  
  
Armin shrugs, suddenly a bit shy again. “Yeah. Well, no, I just… I like you, and I like him, too. It just… I don’t know.”  
  
Levi groans, gently knocking his forehead against Armin’s. “You fucking brats are going to kill me,” he says wearily.  
  
“You like Eren also?” asks Armin excitedly.

“How the fuck did I get into this mess?” replies Levi. Armin takes that as a ‘yes’. Then he’s struck with inspiration.  
  
“Levi!” he wheedles, wrapping his arms around the Corporal’s broad shoulders, “What if… what if we did this _with_  Eren…”

Levi lets out a long low moan and roughly covers Armin’s mouth with his. Before Armin has time to reciprocate, he’s grunting a complaint as Levi pulls away, only to start gasping as Levi mouths along his jawline, and moves lower to suck at his neck with a perfect and sensuous mouth. The feeling is incredible.

“ _Haah_ , Levi!” gasps Armin as he squirms, grabs the back of Levi’s head with both hands and firmly pulls it closer to his neck.

Levi growls in response and bites Armin's neck, eliciting a high-pitched cry. He then kisses a trail up to Armin's ear, nibbling on it affectionately, enjoying every moan, whimper, and gasp he draws out of Armin. "If Eren…" he says hoarsely, his hot breath in Armin's ear, "Is willing… and if _you're_ willing… then so am I." Following this, he puts his mouth back on Armin's, and kisses him fiercely.

"I'm definitely willing," Armin promises. He feels as if he's letting Levi do all the work, so he slides a hand down Levi's chest, letting his fingernails scrape lightly over the fabric, and comes to the waistband of Levi's pants. He quickly unbuttons the fly, and before he can lose his nerve, plunges his hand into Levi's underwear and grabs his superior's cock.

Instantly Levi bucks forward into Armin's grip, a shocked and guttural groan escaping his mouth as he breaks the kiss. "Fuck, _Armin_ ," he manages.

Armin smiles slightly, adding a cocky, "Yes, sir." He begins moving his hand, experimenting with different amounts of pressure to find out what Levi likes, the data being Levi's groans and murmurs of, "Fuck." "Fuck, _yes_." " _Armin_ , god..." "Faster!" "So good… like that..."

It turns out Levi likes a firm grip and a fast pace, with a bit of a twist at the tip, and Armin is more than happy to oblige. He works until the Corporal loses the ability to form words, only panting, moaning, and garbled attempts at swearing.

Levi comes with a long, low groan, resting his head on Armin's shoulder. "You're amazing," he whispers into Armin's skin, so quiet Armin isn't completely sure it was actually said.

Then, he falls to the ground. For a second Armin thinks he's collapsed, but as he peers down he sees Levi is on his knees. Then, he unzips Armin's fly with his teeth, and Armin sucks in a breath.

Hearing that, Levi leers up at him. "My turn," he coos, deftly pulling Armin's cock out.

"Lev- ah!" Armin says as Levi kisses his tip. "You- _ah_ ," he adds as Levi sucks him in.

Levi's mouth is warm and tight and perfect around him, and he has to fight with every ounce of his self control not to thrust. Levi takes all of him in, and it doesn't take long for Armin to come with a shout.

Before Armin can regain his composure, Levi stands up and heads straight into the bathroom. Armin is mortified when he hears him spit and rinse.

"I'm sorry!" he says the moment Levi walks back into the room, but Levi shakes his head and smiles slightly.

"Don't be. You're cute." He steps forward and kisses Armin lightly on the nose, making Armin giggle softly. "Now, let's take a half-hour break, and then we can get back to training."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for this


	7. We're All In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of tension and rightful abuse from Mikasa, Eren is called to Levi's office, where he is faced with the two men that have been haunting his dreams. What do they want from him? (hint: the d)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took FOREVER and I am SO SORRY. My show's rehearsals picked up, and then midterm week was a total bitch. But I'm home now, with more time to write, and hopefully there won't be this long of a hiatus again.
> 
> and yes, the name of this chapter is from High School Musical. go ahead, mock me.

The next day is absolute hell for Eren. Pure torture.

Armin and Levi are so goddamn cute together that his heart aches every time he looks at them. Sure, he can tell they're trying to be subtle. But every time they walk past each other they'll very purposely brush hands. At breakfast Levi seems to be sitting there, teacup in hand, listening halfheartedly to Auruo and Petra fight. But he keeps glancing over at Armin who keeps smiling largely at him. Whenever this happens, Levi's mouth twitches into a small but genuine smile, and he clutches his teacup tighter.

Sometimes they look at Eren, too, but Eren doesn't want their pity. He turns his head away and answers any questions they ask with one-word responses.

He tries to complain to Mikasa, but that doesn't turn out so well.

"Mikasa, something awful happened yesterday!"

"Is this about Armin and/or Levi again?" Mikasa asks wearily. "Because I'm sick of this awkward love triangle you have going on."

"It's… well, I was grooming the horses in the stables yesterday, and Armin just walks over smiling, as if nothing's wrong! Then he has the fucking nerve to ask me if I'm 'ok', like, what the hell? So I tell him that everyone knows about Levi and him and he gets all defensive, and then Levi walks over and asks why Armin's crying! He was _concerned_ and shit! So naturally I got hurt and-"

"Eren," Mikasa interrupts with a frown, "Why was Armin crying?"

"I don't know! He-"

"Did you say something to Armin that would make him cry?" Mikasa's words are clipped and clear, and Eren senses danger.

"Well… I… I guess… I might have called him a slut," he admits shamefully. "It was a shitty thing to say… but I was really emotional, and-"

Eren loses track of what he was going to say next as he suddenly finds himself on the ground, his cheek aching. Looking up, he realizes Mikasa has punched him in the face.

"I am not talking to you until I hear from Armin that you've apologized for being an asshole," she informs him. Before Eren can protest, he's staring at Mikasa's back as she walks away to join Sasha and Krista's conversation.  
  
So it's a terrible day. And it only gets worse when Petra says Levi wants to see him in his office, asap. Eren spends the walk there thinking of the worst possible things that await him in Levi's office, but his thoughts are nowhere near as horrifying as the truth.

He opens to the door to see Levi seated at his desk and Armin sitting in a chair facing the desk, his neck craning around so that he can look at Eren.

"Ummm…" says Eren. His heart is pounding, and he wants to sink into the floor and die.

"Sit down, Eren," says Levi, gesturing to the seat next to Armin.  
  
What choice does Eren have? He shakily walks to the chair, and tries his best to sit in it, as opposed to collapsing in it. "Wh-what is it, sir?" he asks, trying not to look at Armin, though his friend is clearly trying to catch his eye.

Levi rolls his eyes. " _Please_ don't try and act like you have no idea what this is about," he pleads. "This is stupid enough as it is."

"I-"

"I can hardly make you ready to use your powers for the good of humanity if you can't look me in the goddamn eye. And Armin's worried about you. And…" Levi takes a breath, rolls his eyes, then grudgingly adds, "I'm worried as well."

Eren's head snaps up. "You are?" he says disbelievingly.

Armin places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We really are, Eren, and-"

"Armin, I'm so fucking sorry!" Eren interrupts, turning to envelope Armin in a fierce hug. "I should never have said what I said, I was so upset and I took it out on you. I'm so so so fucking sorry."

Armin mumbles something under Eren's arm, and Eren quickly moves it so Armin can speak. "It's alright, Eren," Armin says, attempting to fix his mussed, blonde hair.

"No. It's not ok. It's really not," insists Eren. He straightens up, puts his hands on Armin's shoulders, and stares into his big blue eyes intently, saying, "Armin. You are my closest friend, and I've been babying you, and that was wrong of me. But you're my age, and you should have the right to have sex-"

Armin's growing redder the more he speaks. "Eren, jeez, just let me-"

"And," Eren soldiers on, "I'll admit I was extremely jealous of you and Levi, when you first started hooking up-"

"Eren!"

"But I am so happy for you. And, um, sir?" Eren says, turning to Levi who's giving him an extremely exasperated look, "I'm sorry I've been letting my feelings get in the way of training. I'll make sure to control myself from now-"

" _Eren!_ " Armin shrieks exasperatedly, "For once, could you fucking listen to me?"

"Oh, um… sure, Armin. I'm sorry," Eren says, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

" _Thank_ you," breathes Armin. "Eren, Levi and I weren't meeting to have sex. Levi was _training_ me."

Eren frowns. "Training you? Training you for what?"

"It was mostly Erwin's shitty idea," Levi puts in sourly. "We noticed Armin was the only one able to calm your crazed titan ass down and he figured that the best way to keep him near you was to put him on my squad. And to do that, I had to train him up to Special Ops level."

"But, Armin, I don't want you to risk your life for me!" says Eren.

Armin sighs. "That's why we didn't tell you, Eren. We knew you'd try and stop me. This isn't just for you, this is for humanity. But," he adds with a hint of red dusting his cheeks, "Admittedly, in the moment, it was mostly for you."  
  
"Oh…" Eren says absentmindedly, then… " _Oh_ …" thoughtfully, smiling widely at Armin. After a pause, he looks at both of them hopefully. "So you're not in a relationship, then?"

In perfect unison, Levi and Armin open their mouths to answer, then, after failing to vocally deny a relationship, look at each other guiltily. It would be funny if it didn't put a sinking feeling in Eren's stomach.

"Well, not at first…" Levi says, slightly defensively. "But Armin here just couldn't stop flirting-"  
  
"Excuse me," Armin huffs, "I'm pretty sure it was a mutual attraction."

"Sure, because _I'm_ the one who started bringing out our dicks-"

"Oh my god," Eren interrupts, feeling queasy. "Ok. I get it. You guys are now in a relationship. So my speech from before still stands. I'm going to go train or vomit or something-"

"Wait, Eren," Levi says. Eren does, and Levi begins to speak, but ends up looking at Armin helplessly.

"Eren," Armin says soothingly, "I hear a rumour that you like me. Is that true? It's alright if it is."

"No! Umm, it's," Eren swallows thickly, "Yeah. Yes. Armin, I like you a lot. But-"

"And I also hear that you like Levi."

"I, uh, yeah… Corp- Levi. I like you a lot, too," Eren admits. He sounds ashamed, but he makes eye contact with Levi and keeps it, and he swears he sees a slight blush on Levi's cheeks, even when the older man rolls his eyes and  _tch_ 's quietly.

"Well, the thing is, Eren," Armin continues, "We both like you a lot, as well."

There's a pause, and Eren hears a roaring in his ears as both Armin and Levi regard him nervously. "Uh huh," he finally says.

"So we were wondering if… um, if you would be up to… joining us?" Armin finishes weakly, blushing furiously now.

"Joining…" Eren repeats in a daze, feeling his ears heating up.

"Oh for fucks sake," Levi puts in, also blushing furiously, "This is embarrassing. Bad enough I want to fuck two brats, worse that I can't even toughen up and say it. Eren, do you want to fuck with us, or not?"

Eren swallows, feeling dizzy. This is really happening. "Yeah," he says dryly, then licks his lips and says more assuredly, "Yeah, I want to."

As soon as he finishes that sentence, he's suddenly locked with Armin. It's unclear which of them lunged toward the other first, perhaps they did it at the same time, but regardless, they're kissing the hell out of each other, right in front of a confused and aroused Levi. Armin's got his arms flung around Eren's shoulders, and Eren's hugging Armin's waist, and Armin tastes better than Eren could ever imagined.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, and it takes Levi multiple calls of "We can't fucking do this in my office are you fucking _serious_ " for them to break apart. And even then, the only reason they're willing to part is because it's only temporary. Also, Levi is looking left out, and his skin is pale and unmarked. Both of those issues need to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the three boys all get their groove on!!! not to mention that it will probably be from levi's perspective, for the first time!


	8. Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BUILD UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised sex this chapter, but I wrote waaaaay too much, guys. So much. About four times longer than the other chapters have been. So I split it into two chapters, and I'm publishing them both today! WOOOOOOO
> 
> Hints of Levi/Hanji/Erwin in the chapter. I'm sorry, but I really couldn't resist.
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long. Threesomes are so haaaaaard! I've been complaining to everyone from my tumblr followers, to my friends, to my mother. BUT I DID IT!!! So please enjoy. (Chapter comes from the Lion King, of course!)

Levi is trying to tell them that this needs to happen later, but it's difficult to speak when the only air he's breathing is coming from Eren.

It's very apparent that Eren has been dying to kiss him, as he's latched himself onto Levi and is currently attacking his mouth, refusing to stop for anything. It really shouldn't be turning Levi on as much as it is, but he has to use all of his willpower not to moan into the kiss.

Meanwhile Armin has circled around to stand behind Levi, untied the cravat, and is now stooping down to suck marks onto Levi's neck and shoulders. Levi notes, with admiration, that he's smart enough to put the marks in places that the cravat can cover.

"Corporal," Eren mutters heatedly against the corner of Levi's lips, directing Levi's attention back to him, "Love you… so much, Levi, _God_." He keeps muttering half-baked declarations of affection in between little kisses that brush up Levi's jaw bone, all the way to a sensitive spot behind Levi's ear. Levi can't hold in a shudder and a pathetically high-pitched noise of approval, and he completely forgets to scold Eren for dropping his title.

Meanwhile both boys have their hands on Levi's waist, and begin to slip their hands under Levi's shirt in unison, sliding it up as if they had planned this from the beginning. It's the feel of their palms on his skin (Eren's hot, Armin's cool) that snaps Levi out of it.

"Oi, quit it!" he chokes out, slapping at their hands like he would slap at mosquitoes.

He was a bit worried they wouldn't listen, but immediately both of them pull their hands off and step away, Armin stepping back to stand next to Eren. Their eyes are obscenely wide with worry. "What is it, Corporal?" Armin asks, "Is this not ok?"

"Not here," Levi says through gritted teeth, between heavy breaths. Fuck, he's even a little hard. "Not now. Later. My room, 19:30. Make sure you clean up _thoroughly_."

Immediately their worried expressions transform into happy ones. They troop out grinning like the morons they are, and Levi is horrified to see them high five as they exit his office. _High five._

Maria, what the fuckhas he gotten himself into?

He huffs as he retucks his shirt, reties his cravat, and smooths his hair. He lets out a loud groan as he realizes that although the cravat hides the hickeys on his neck, nothing can be done about his swollen, kiss-bruised lips. Fucking hell.

It's not like he can help it at this point. There was a time where he could've nipped this in the bud, but that time is long fuckin' past. They've worked into his system and he can't fathom a way to get them out, and worst of all, he really doesn't want to.

It would be bad enough to fall so hard for just one brat. That alone would be mortifying enough, but of course he didn't stop there. He had to get greedy. He had to want both.

But give him a fuckin' break, would you? How exactly is he supposed to look at the fiery eyes, tanned skin, and tenacious nature of Eren Jaeger and the sweet eyes, golden hair, and intelligence of Armin Arlert… and only choose one of them?

And even if he _could_ muster up the will to try and refuse, he's not sure these two would no for an answer. They're so _young_ \- strong, and in their prime. The energy they have, the willpower… well, it makes Levi less afraid of taking advantage of them, and more fearful of not being able to keep up with them.

Although he'd never admit it, Lance Corporal Levi is nervous.

And his fellow officers, and so-called 'friends', are no fucking help. As he passes Hanji and Erwin talking in the hallway, he subtly tugs his cravat up a bit. But they pause and grin wolfishly at him, and he braces himself for the worst.

They've known about this whole mess from day one, unfortunately. From the looks on their faces, Levi deduces that Eren and Armin came this way and couldn't keep their fucking traps shut.

"Oh, Erwin!" Hanji says, hand coming up to cover their mouth in false shock, "What's this I see on our dear Levi's neck?"

Damn that observant titan freak.

"What's that, Hanji?" Erwin says, grinning the grin that always makes Levi want to punch him in the teeth.  
  
Before Levi can scurry away, Hanji grabs the cravat and roughly pulls it down, and Levi knows that a few hickies have been exposed. "Heavens, Levi!" cries Hanji, "What _ever_ are these strange marks doing on your lovely skin?"

Levi feels himself turning crimson. "Get _off_ me, Shitty Glasses," he mumbles, batting away Hanji's hands.

"Oh, look, he's pouting," Hanji coos, getting in a quick pinch to Levi's cheek before they finally pull away. "Don't pout, cutie, you know I'm just having a little fun. It's been a while since you've gotten involved with anyone. The last time you did, was…" they break off to look at Erwin in puzzlement. "Was it with me or you, Erwin?"

"Both of us, I think," says Erwin. He grins even wider as he adds, "And it's clear he liked polyamory so much he's giving it a second go."

"Fuck you," says Levi, putting a hand to his own face.

"I don't think I'm the one getting fucked tonight," says Erwin snottily.

"Oh my god, shut up, you _fucking perv_ ," Levi moans.

"Ooh, you're right, he is _so_ gonna bottom," Hanji says gleefully. "Eren's a firecracker."

"Ok, alright, I've heard enough," Levi snaps, "Fucking perverts. Go jump each others bones, if you're this obsessed with sex."

Erwin and Hanji exchange a glance and a shrug. Then Hanji's suddenly solemn. "Seriously, Levi, we're happy for you! You've been so stressed lately, this is good for you!" Erwin nods in agreement.

"Well thanks, mom," Levi says as he walks away, completely mortified.

"Tell your little buddies to keep their voices down in the hallway. And remember to use protection!" Hanji hollers at his retreating back, then proceeds to dissolve into giggles. Erwin soon joins them in hysterical laughter.

Some fuckin' friends.

* * *

 

Levi is the last of his squad to arrive for dinner. The moment he sits at the table, Eren springs up. "Permission to sit with Armin, sir? Only for this one night," he adds with a sunny smile, "I really need to talk to him about something important." Oh sweet Rose, did the kid really just wink at him?

"Yeah, sure, whatever," says Levi, glaring at Eren suspiciously.

"Thank you, sir!" Eren chirps, and immediately heads for the table where Armin is.

Throughout dinner, Levi tries to engage in conversations with his squad. But he can't help but sneak glances over at the brats. They're barely eating, talking a mile a minute, and giggling like mad. Great.

* * *

 

At precisely 19:27, Levi hears muttering outside his door.

"He said 19:30, Eren!"

"So? We're early. Early is a good thing!"

"What if he gets mad?"

"Why would he get mad?"

"I just… I think we should wait."

"Well I think we should-"

"Well _I_  think you should stop squabbling and open the fuckin' door," Levi says loudly.

There's a pause, a muttering of "Told you!", and then the door slowly opens. Eren and Armin troop in, looking incredibly enthusiastic.

"Good evening, sir!" Armin says cheerily.

Levi rolls his eyes. "Hi," he says.

There's a pause. Levi's had his fair share of awkward moments in his life, but this definitely is in the top ten. Worst of all, besides a slight pinking of Armin's cheeks and a bit of redness on Eren's ears, neither of them look particularly embarrassed.

"So," he says finally, "Still up for this?"

They frown slightly. "Of course!" Eren says.

"Yes, are you, Corporal?" Armin asks.

"Yes!" Levi says. To his dismay, he sounds a bit defensive. "Yes," he repeats in a calmer voice. "And call me Levi, for Sina's sake."

"We don't have to if you're not comfortable, sir- uh, Levi," Armin says.

Oh, this is so embarrassing. "I'm perfectly comfortable," snaps Levi. "So let's get started already. Any ideas for how we're actually going to do this?"

Armin and Eren exchange a look. "Well, actually, we, um… were talking about it at dinner," Eren says.

"Wonderful," Levi says dryly. "What ingenious plan have your bratty brains come up with?"

Eren closes the distance between himself and Levi, and puts his lips to his corporal's ear. "Would… can… can I fuck you, Levi?" Levi is surprised at Eren's boldness and it must show, because Eren rubs a soothing hand on his upper arm as he continues, "We want to make you feel good. You work so hard, you deserve a break. Let us make you feel good, Levi."

His voice is husky (shit, when did Eren's voice drop?), and his hot breath is in Levi's ear. Levi feels a shudder travel from head to groin, and his dick twitches. He finds himself nodding a response. Eren grins wolfishly and grabs Levi firmly by both of his upper arms, prepping to push towards the bed, but Levi grabs his wrists saying, "Hold on a minute there, love machine."

Looking around Eren to address Armin as well, he asks, "Did you both clean up?" They nod. " _Everywhere_?" They nod again.

"We showered together, so we could be thorough," Armin volunteers.

"Ok. That's good," Levi says, pleased. "Second question: You both know what you're doing, right?"

"Yeah!" they say in unison, looking a bit insulted.

"Hmph," Levi says, "I guess I'll find out for myself in a few minutes." He's not worried. Although both of them are currently looking at him as though he were a piece of meat (which is _much_ hotter than it should be), he knows they still respect him as their superior officer.

"Corp- Levi, can I push you onto the bed now?" Eren whines impatiently.

Levi raises an eyebrow. "Go for it," he says, holding out his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made the officers polyamorous too BECAUSE I CAN. also that relationship is so important to me
> 
> (And I'm so sorry all I can write is bottom!Levi)
> 
> (HAHAHA NO I'M NOT)


	9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! What you've all been waiting for!!! The three boys get it oooooon.

In a blink of an eye he's engulfed by Eren, who's kissing him in the same intense way he kissed him earlier. He's got one hand tightly fisted in Levi's hair and the other wrapped around his waist, squeezing almost to the point of pain. It's like he's trying to envelope him, devour him, and that turns Levi on more than he'd ever admit.

It's what he's always admired about Eren: that tenacity, that fire burning inside of him, and the hunger he first demonstrated in the cell under the military court, the first thing about him that caught Levi's eye. Eren Jaeger never half-asses anything.

Shortly after Levi begins to respond to the kiss, Eren once again grabs Levi's upper arms, this time met with no resistance as he pushes Levi towards the bed. As they get closer he seems to change his mind, because he moves his hands under Levi's arms so he's grabbing Levi just under the armpits. With a grunt, he quickly lifts Levi off the ground and throws him on the bed where Levi bounces, surprised. He didn't expect to be manhandled, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like it.

"You're kind of heavy," says Eren, crawling towards him.

"Keep talking like that, and the only action you'll be getting is my foot in your ass," Levi says as he begins to sit up.

But Eren pushes him back down, straddling him as he murmurs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Don't get up. Let me take care of you."

"Is that supposed to be sexy?" asks Levi as he tries to hold Eren's intense stare.

Instead of getting flustered, Eren simply laughs and sits up, saying, "Not necessarily." Without warning, he rocks his ass onto Levi's crotch. A groan escapes from Levi before he can stop it, and he feels his dick beginning to go from semi-hard to a full blown erection. "But that was definitely sexy, wouldn't you agree?"

Levi reaches up to pull him down into another kiss, hoping to gain a little control back. But Eren pins his arms down as he looks over his shoulder, to where Armin presumably is. "Are you sure you don't want in on this, Armin? I feel bad that I'm having all the fun."

"No, you deserve some time alone with him, since I got time yesterday," Armin replies. "Besides, it's fun to watch, and I need to get ready."

Levi hears a rustle, and he tries to see what Armin's up to, but Eren's got him pinned tight. That doesn't stop him from struggling. "Oi, brat," he snaps. "Either kiss me or take off my clothes or something. I don't have all day."

"Yes, sir," Eren says cheerfully, and he quickly begins to unbutton Levi's shirt, kissing the skin revealed with rough lips as he moves down Levi's chest. He lets Levi sit up to shrug the shirt off as he works on Levi's pants. Levi attempts to fold and put down his shirt somewhat neatly, but he's distracted when Eren pulls his underwear down along with the pants. Levi is completely naked under Eren, all of his scars and flaws exposed, whereas Eren's hair barely looks ruffled.

Although he's practically salivating at the sight of a naked Levi, Eren manages to note his corporal's discomfort. Immediately he whips off his shirt, giving Levi an eyeful of tanned unblemished skin, and a surprisingly well-developed chest. Levi hums in approval, and Eren's answering grin is so big that Levi wouldn't at all be surprised if his face split open.  
  
He's about to tell Eren not to get cocky (and maybe slip in a bad pun about cocks, because what the hell), when Eren begins to mouth a trail down his chest, using teeth, lips, and tongue, heading towards his crotch.

Levi starts and bites his lip hard, watching Eren make his way farther and farther down Levi's chest, down to his stomach, stopping only to make sure the marks are pressed firmly into Levi's skin. His teeth and tongue are so disgustingly wet, making Levi feel moist and gross, and Levi can't help but moan with pleasure, cursing himself for being so damned sensitive. He's very glad he had the forethought to put an old blanket over the bed's duvet for protection.

"You taste so _good_ , Levi," Eren says as he delicately avoids Levi's aching dick, turning his attention to Levi's inner thighs. His voice is even lower, with a hint of a growl, and Levi shudders again.

Suddenly, he cries out with surprise, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure as Eren bites into his left inner thigh, dangerously close to his erection. He's always known that the kid is a fucking monster, but he didn't fully realise before how fucking _hot_ that is. He scrabbles to get a hold on Eren's shaggy brown hair as Eren finally moves his mouth to where Levi needs him most.

Eren begins by kissing his length lightly, then proceeds to lick from base to tip. "Hnnn… _ah_ ," is all Levi can say in response.

After a couple more licks, Eren sucks him in, and Levi spits out Eren's name through gritted teeth. But as quickly as he sucked him in, Eren pulls his mouth off Levi with a _pop_.

Ignoring Levi's frustrated growl, he asks him, "Lube?" Levi wildly gestures in the direction of his bedside table. "Armin, you ready?"

"Yep!" Armin pipes up, and Levi finally sees him again as he picks up the lube. He's clearly taken the opportunity to undress while Eren and Levi were occupied, because he's completely naked. He's paler than Eren, darker than Levi, with scars and marks from the gear staining his delicate skin, and he's so delicious that Levi sucks in a little breath.

"Oh good, he's got more than one bottle, Eren!" Armin says. He grabs two bottles and flops on the bed, scooting until he's lying on his back, right next to Levi, as he tosses one bottle to Eren, who catches it without looking. "Hi, Levi!" Armin chirps, waving cheekily at him, "Don't mind me!"

Levi starts to ask him about what the fuck he think's he's doing, but loses the ability to speak when he sees Armin begin to finger himself, circling one lubed finger around his entrance before pushing it in slowly, craning his head back and sighing such a dirty, happy sigh that it takes Levi's breath away.  
  
Seeing Levi's face, Armin grins and flips himself so that he's on his knees, leaning down to give Levi a long sweet kiss, moaning sporadically as he continues to finger himself. Levi responds enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Armin's shoulders. Armin's lips are thick, soft, and pink.

"Are you ready, Levi?" he dimly hears Eren say, and feels warm hands spread his thighs.

Armin pulls away briefly, allowing Levi to grunt, "Get on with it, brat."

And in unison (seriously, do these two have some sort of telepathic connection or something?), Armin leans down for another kiss while Eren's finger, cold and slicked with lube, enters him. He gasps against Armin's lips.

The intrusion is uncomfortable, but this is by no means Levi's first time taking something up his ass, so he relaxes quickly, allowing Eren to push the finger all the way in. Eren inhales sharply. "You're so _tight_ , Levi," he says, and Levi rolls his eyes. He'd like to mock Eren for the cliché, but Eren's now pushing another finger in, and instead he whines against Armin's lips.

By the third finger, he's rocking his hips, searching for more. Eren hits his prostate, and he's forced to break contact with Armin so he can throw his head back so roughly that his neck cracks, with a " _Hah_ , fuck, god!"

Eren gives him a second to recover, then presses it again, and Levi gasps, "Enough! Enough, Eren. Just fuckin' fuck me already!"

Eren laughs breathlessly. "Alright, alright!" He pulls his fingers out, and the resulting emptiness makes Levi whine again. The next thing that he feels is the head of Eren's surprisingly sizable cock slowly begin to push into him. He groans loudly and Eren allows him time to get used to the sensation, before slowly going in deeper. Eren bottoms out and his hips press against Levi's ass, a low sound bubbles in Levi's throat, and Eren hisses through his teeth. Levi feels from the material rubbing on his ass that Eren hasn't even taken off his pants, simply pulled his cock out. _Impatient_ , he thinks with a great deal of affection.

Meanwhile, Armin has been finished stretching himself for a while, and has been waiting patiently. When he sees Eren has gotten all the way inside Levi, he leans down to brush a few sweaty strands of hair away from Levi's forehead. His fingers feel pleasantly cool on Levi's feverish skin. "Feeling good, Levi?" he asks.

Levi clutches at his wrist and mutters, "If you're going to ride me-  _fuck, Eren-_ You better fuckin' hurry up, you shit."

"Yes, sir," Armin says, and he doesn't waste time in crawling towards where Eren is, kissing him briefly. He then straddles Levi, grasps the older man's dick firmly, lines it up with his entrance, and sinks down slowly, letting out a high pitched moan that makes both Levi and Eren moan in reply. It's clearly not his first time bottoming either, as he relaxes fairly quickly, sucking in a breath as he gets Levi all the way inside.

Levi is stuffed and engulfed, and the feeling is overwhelming. Armin has his hands on Levi's chest, panting as he adjusts to being filled by Levi, and Eren's caressing Levi's thighs. Levi lets out a low whine as he forces himself to wait for Armin to tell him to move. But _fuck_ , does he want to move. He'd give anything to move.

During this lull, Eren reaches down to wrap his arms around Armin's chest. Armin willingly sits up, allowing Eren to kiss his shoulders and neck. Eren's whispering little nonsense love declarations in Armin's ear, and Levi grips the sheets, feeling like he's going to explode.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Armin nods. "I… _hah_ … I'm ready, guys."

Levi prepares to rock his hips up, but before he can do so Eren beats him to it, pulling out of Levi and slamming into him. This causes Levi to cry out, and the movement this creates has Armin crying out as well. Armin begins to ride Levi in earnest, falling fully onto his cock the moment he thrusts his hips up. Then Levi lets his hips fall, and right when he does Eren slams into him again, causing him to all but mewl pathetically as he ruts upward into Armin, and the cycle repeats itself again and again.

Eren is grunting loudly with each thrust into Levi, only stopping to bite into Armin's shoulders and lick away the soreness. Armin is letting out high cries. And Levi? Levi dimly hears himself spilling out unintelligible phrases of praise and pleasure through the drool. The only words recognizable are the occasional "Armin" or "Eren" or "Fuck". His vision is blurry, and it takes him a few moments to realise his eyes are squeezing out tears of pleasure. As the feeling builds, he begins to forget that there was ever anything else other than this and them, these fucking fantastic feelings and these two beautiful boys.

Armin's cries become more desperate. Looking up, he sees Eren has wrapped a hand around Armin's cock and is jerking it at the same speed as his thrusts into Levi. Soon after, Armin gives one more yelp as he comes, and he squeezes around Levi's dick so tightly, making such a beautiful face, that it only takes a few more thrusts from Eren for Levi to come.

Levi's back arches. "I'm gonna-" he begins, and then proceeds to lose all sense of where he is as he lets the feeling overtake him.

When he comes to, Eren has finished as well. Armin slowly raises himself up on shaky legs, making a little noise as Levi's dick leaves him. He then falls next to Levi, right onto Levi's outstretched arm, letting out a little sigh. Levi hooks the arm around his neck and the two of them cuddle as Eren pulls out of Levi with a squelching noise that has Levi's nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Sorry," Eren apologises sweetly. He crawls towards them, and lies on Levi's other side, wrapping a leg and an arm over the older man so he can also touch Armin.

There's a comfortable silence. It's warm in between the two of them. The smell of sex pervades the air, and their bodies are sticky with cum and saliva, but Levi can tolerate it for a little while.

Only for a little while.

"Ok, time for baths," he barks, starting to sit up, but the boys are still clinging to him and manage to keep him down.

"But, can't we just… sleep and do it tomorrow?" Eren says, ending the sentence with a large yawn. Armin murmurs an agreement.

Levi's eyes narrow. "Oi. Don't push your luck. I let you fuck the shit out of me in my own goddamn bed, and I need to be clean _now._ "

They're sleepy and whiny, but he manages to coax them out of the bed and into a warm bath. It's not big enough for all three of them, so he lets them go first, crouching at the side of the tub to make sure they use the soap thoroughly.

Then Eren and Armin take great pleasure in cleaning Levi, to the point where even he remarks that they're overdoing it. Eren gets the idea to use the soap to mold Levi's hair into funny shapes and Armin gives Levi a bubble beard. Levi tries desperately to keep a scowl on his face, but their laughter is contagious, and he eventually cracks a smile and chuckles a bit.

There's only two towels, so they have to share. Armin grabs a towel, throws it around his shoulders, and gives Levi a bear hug, resting his forehead on Levi's shoulder. Eren finishes drying himself off and uses the towel to mess up Levi's hair.

Then they rip off the old blanket and collapse into bed, more or less keeping the same positions as before, this time under the covers. "Levi?" Eren says.

"What is it, brat," Levi mumbles, as he presses kisses to Armin's temple.

Eren places a thoughtful kiss to Levi's shoulder. "Do I have to go back to my cell?"

Levi huffs out a laugh. "Nah," he says, "I'm too lazy to walk you back. Don't tell Erwin."

"Ok," Eren says.

There's silence for a couple minutes. Levi's eyelids grow heavy as Eren nuzzles into his neck, and he's just on the verge of sleep when Armin says, "Levi?"

"What?"

"Are we going to do this again?"

"Yes," Levi replies definitively. "Now go to sleep."

And they do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but add a ton of fluff to my porn. It's my weakness.
> 
> So, I may add a final chapter to this. I want an even ten chapters, and I don't like how abrupt this ending is. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, or *coughs loudly* fanart *coughs louder*, my tumblr url is erenjaegrrr.tumblr.com and I'm tracking the tag "Fic: Lessons from Heichou".
> 
> Thank you for suffering through this with me!


End file.
